Eleven
by mywordshurt
Summary: Quinn's life couldn't be worse. Then Rachel came in. Faberry. Rated M for Language, Sex, Drug Use, Alcohol Use, Violence and Abuse. COMPLETE.
1. Fucked

**Author's Note: **You probably won't enjoy this too much. Just saying.

**Disclaimer: **I don't fucking own shit. You can even say I don't own this story, seeing as its part of my fucking ex's life too.

**Rated M for: **Language, Sex, Drug Use, Alcohol Use, Violence and Abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Fucked<strong>

Quinn grabbed the gun from the bottom drawer of the dresser that was hidden beneath a false bottom and checked the cylinder – there were five bullets in the gun. She snapped it shut and ran to the bathroom. Sweat was pouring from her face. Her hair was disheveled and her pupils were dilated. Tears had burned her eyes and they bothered her. She entered the bathroom and placed her weapon onto the sink ledge. She looked up at the mirror that hung above the sink. She grabbed a stray brush and brought it through her hair. She quickly straightened up her appearance, and then cleared her throat. She put her fingers on the mirror, as if to touch herself.

"It's nothing personal." She gave herself the most reassuring smile she had and returned her attention to the gun. She picked it up and climbed into the bathtub. She was already stripped down to her undergarments. She turned the water on and bathed herself in it. She pressed the tip of the barrel to her lips. She clenched her eyes shut – the water made any tears she was shedding unnoticeable.

She dropped the gun; her body shook with sobs.

* * *

><p>Light appeared on Quinn's face, brightening up her pale skin. Her eyes slowly opened from the discomfort of the sun's rays on them. She turned her head the other way. She was in bed, a thin sheet covering parts of her body – a leg, part of her stomach and chest, part of the other leg – otherwise she was completely naked. Her golden hair was splayed across the mattress and pillow. Her hands were opened; they were very relaxed. Her fingers were stroking the covers of the bed. Her other hand lifted off the bed, moved silently through the air and placed itself nonchalantly on Quinn's stomach.<p>

Her fingers became bored of the sheets, so her index and middle fingers pressed themselves against Quinn's pink lips. It was as if they desired a kiss from the fallen angel. She turned herself over; her entire back – save the bottom of her legs – were now exposed. She buried her face into her pillow and let out a deep sigh. She peeked out slightly and smiled to see some money on the pillow next to hers. The smiled quickly faded away, and she sat up to count the money.

Five hundred dollars.

And she felt every cent of it.

She looked over her body, checking for bruises, cuts, anything that _could _have happened. On her back that were a few nail marks, but they were very shallow and not serious in the slightest. She got off the bed, and a slight frown appeared when she noticed some blood on the sheet. She glanced down at her cunt, but only momentarily. Her fingers returned to her lips. She closed her eyes as they did. When they left them she looked at them again. They were red at the tips.

She clenched her fists and tore the bloodied sheet off the bed. After quick inspections she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. That was the only stain. She quickly ran to the bathroom to wash it out. After a few minutes of scrubbing with soap and water, she managed to get rid of the most of the blood – all that remained was a pink spot.

Between only having three hours of sleep and being a toy for who-knows-how-long, Quinn hardly had the energy to put the sheet back on the bed. She instead collapsed onto her couch and closed her eyes. A slight breeze reminded her she was still naked, and she lazily looked around for an article of clothing that hopefully was lying around. A pair of pink underwear was laying limp next to the couch's leg: she slid into them. A shirt her ex-girlfriend gave her was sitting on a chair a few feet away. She got up, grabbed it, and threw herself back onto the couch. She looked at it briefly. Her hands curled into fists and gripped the shirt close to her chest as she cried.

Tear after tear fell from Quinn's eyes as the pain in her chest grew. Her bare chest heaved with each new whimper. She laid, trembling in a ball on her couch. She clenched her teeth together, lips parted. Her face was starting to feel numb. Her head throbbed from the physical strain of crying. Every so often a tear would slide down her nose and get stuck at the tip, tickling her. It was a nuisance, and she would swipe them away immediately by wiping her nose on her arm.

As Quinn calmed down, now only shaking slightly, she turned onto her other side and picked up head up, looking at a picture frame a few feet next to the couch that sat on a small table. A picture of a small blonde girl was held inside of the frame. She was standing in a door frame, drenched, despite holding an umbrella. She had a big smile on her face and her nose had a faint red glow to it. Quinn climbed onto the couch's arm and stretched for the frame. When she had it in her hand she tumbled back, onto her back, on the couch. She held the frame up, and a small smile made its way onto her wet face. Her stinging eyes studied the adorable girl in the frame before she closed them and let her hands drop onto her uncovered chest, along with the cool picture frame.


	2. Fucked Part 2

**Author's Note: Sorry about these short chapters - nothing else fits with them though. I'm gonna start Chapter 3 immediately so yeah. Thank you everyone for your support and shit. **

**Disclaimer: fuck me if i own Glee.. **

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Fucked Part 2<strong>

"Tell me about all your past fucks…" Megan giggled to Quinn as they both stumbled into Quinn's apartment. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Quinn started to undo her belt as Megan shut the door and quickly returned her attention to the blond beauty.

"Guys or girls?" Quinn teased as she felt her ear get caught between Megan's teeth. Megan slid her hands up Quinn's shirt and grasped her soft, naked breasts.

"_Girls_, silly." The redhead toyed with the hardened nipples Quinn was offering. Megan slid down once Quinn had removed her pants. She kissed the blonde's booty and spanked her. A laugh came from Quinn, who put her hand on Megan's head, entangling her fingers in the red hair.

"Well…" Quinn started. Megan slid her hand between the other girl's legs and it snaked its way up, placing itself on Quinn's firm stomach. "There was this one chick who had all these piercings and shit. She had a cute face but she had really short hair."

Megan stood up and pressed her lips repeatedly against Quinn's neck, her hands wildly romancing over the landscape that was Quinn's body – squeezing every curve, entering _every _opening. Quinn continued talking about one fuck after another. Some were passionate, some were hard. Some painful, some awkward. One after another.

The redhead turned the whore around and looked into her hazel eyes. "All this talk about fucking is making me _really _wet." Megan winked, kissing Quinn.

"Good, because I'm _really _thirsty." Quinn's fingers caressed Megan's clit. They entered her and Megan hoisted Quinn up onto her. Quinn kept pumping. Megan brought the two into Quinn's bedroom, where they both dropped onto the soft covers of Quinn's bed. Megan's lips rubbed against Quinn's soft skin, trying to find something she could really suck on.

"Come come come come come come!" Megan moaned – Quinn was playing way too much with her. "How the fuck long have you been doing this?" Quinn's tongue tickled Megan's earlobe.

"Only a minute or so."

"_No! _How long have you been making girls happy?"

Quinn shrugged, but her flow remained consistent. "A year, maybe less."

Megan grinned, her eyes tearing up. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

* * *

><p>"How much is it for one night?" Megan murmured as Quinn nipped at her breast.<p>

"It's…five hundred until sunrise. Fifty dollars per hour. Unless you do anything special. Then its seventy-five. And for guys it's a hundred an hour."

"Do I look like a guy?" Megan asked snidely. She brought Quinn's lips back to her nipple and closed her eyes with content.

"You're at a hundred and fifty dollars you know." Quinn spoke around Megan.

"It hasn't been three hours!" she quipped, looking at the clock.

Quinn palm pressed into Megan's other breast. "That shit in the car is considered special."

"Oh, I'll be sure not to do that next time. You're gonna drive me broooooke." Quinn's knee gently slid down Megan's center. "Goddamn tease." She moaned, instantly desiring Quinn's knee again. Quinn smiled.

"Don't worry, babe. Just leave this to me. Close your eyes and _enjoy_." The tip of her tongue trailed down the center of Megan's body until finally finding Heaven's gate.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up in the bathtub. Her hair was damp, she was sweating and it was fucking hot. She climbed onto her feet with difficulty, but was able to navigate through her apartment easily after that. She found five hundred dollars on the coffee table. She smiled to see a tiny piece of paper was on top of it. Megan's number.<p>

"Best fuck in a while." Quinn murmured to herself.


	3. Fifty Cents

**Author's Note: **So, this is going to be the end of the first segment of the story. The second segment is going to be completed in the next few days, and the third segment will be done by halfway through July. I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Fifty Cents<strong>

Car horns and tire screeches filled the air. The noise pollution was extremely unflattering to Quinn - she looked dazzling. She needed to not just look dazzling, but _be _dazzling. She needed to make whoever she was fucking that night wail with extreme happiness. The bills had started to pile up, and while a few weeks earlier she had had a few multi-hundred dollar gigs, the money was flowing as generously now.

She didn't look too showy, but because of her actions most people could tell she was the girl you wanted to hang out with if you were depressed, or newly divorced.

* * *

><p>"You love me, right?" Quinn asked her reflection. Her reflection nodded, smiling back at the broken girl.<p>

"Of course I love you, Quinn-baby." Her reflection replied.

"That's good. I need to know someone loves me." She murmured, a slight giggle.

* * *

><p>Quinn's eyes scanned over the stopped car. It was a nice car. The girl inside was clearly interested. The light had just turned red so the brunette wouldn't be moving for a minute or two. She made her way over to the car. She tapped on the window, which almost instantly rolled down. Quinn leaned on the frame and gave a smile to the clearly nervous girl.<p>

"Hey." The brunette was fighting not to stare at Quinn's cleavage.

"H-hi." The girl replied, giving her best smile.

"You doing anything tonight?"

The girl looked forward and then back at Quinn. "N-no. Um...you're a...prostitute?"

Quinn feigned hurt. "What? How dare you even ask that!"

"No! I'm sorry! Please, I just...you...I'm sorry!"

"No, its fine. I am." Quinn smiled. The girl sat a little shocked for a moment before giving a little smile and snort. "Are you interested, babe? Because I'm not cheap, but for a little thing like you I think I could make a special exception." Quinn smiled.

"Um...how much for an hour?" The girl asked. Quinn took her head out of the car - the light had turned green and a car was coming. She pulled open the door and sat inside. Rachel realized what was going on and pulled over to the curb.

"How much do you have?"

The brunette reached into her pocket. "Eighty dollars. And...fifty cents."

"You're in luck because that fifty cents just pushed you over the top!" Quinn joked.

"Really?" the girl seemed happy.

"No. I'm kidding sweetie," she took the fifty cents and jingled it around in her hand.

"So, I have enough?"

Quinn turned to the girl. Her palm cupped her cheek. She pulled in the girl and their lips connected. The brunette shuddered. Eventually the tow seperated, but when they did, the girl wasn't the only one experiencing something new.

"That was my first kiss with a girl." Quinn's customer confided.

"Could've fooled me." Quinn hummed. "But yeah, you have enough. What's your name?"

"Rachel." Rachel smiled. A few moments of staring passed. "What's yours?"

"What do you want it to be?" Quinn smiled.

"Mmmm...Quinn." The girl said. Quinn's smile evaporated. Rachel immediately sensed something was wrong. "What did I do? Did you know a Quinn? Oh, geez, I'm sorry! Don't kick me out!"

Quinn started laughing at Rachel's childness. Don't kick her out? It was her car. Rachel's anger at herself vanished at Quinn's giddiness. "Yeah, I know a Quinn." She sighed, slumping into the car seat.

"So, _Quinn_, I don't exactly know what happens now."

"I'm gonna take you to my place, we're gonna fuck, you pay me. Then you leave." Quinn's bluntness took Rachel off guard.

Her face dropped. "I don't like how that sounds."

"That's how this works. Its all just meaningless sex, mkay? And if you like the taste of my pussy, you can come back for more." Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand. "I promise."

Rachel looked down at Quinn's hand on hers, then at the eighty dollars. "How much time do I have?"

Quinn thought for a second. "Two hours."

"Do you think we could just...kiss and talk?" Rachel asked, suddenly self-conscious. Quinn's eyebrows furrowed, and she shrugged.

"Whatever you want. Kick it into gear though because I need at least two hundred dollars by the end of the night."

"I can get that! I have more money...in the bank." Rachel yipped excitedly. Quinn turned to her, incredulous.

"That'll get you five hours. But I could probably make more if I just fucked some other people." Of course, Quinn knew that there was no assurance she could find three or four other fucks that night.

"How much for the night? Three hundred?" Quinn shook her head. "Four hundred?" Rachel's voice broke out of desperation. Quinn took a deep breath. She nodded. "Four hundred dollars for the entire night. Deal?" Rachel stuck out her hand. Quinn leaned over and took Rachel's lips once more.

"Deal." She whispered in between them.


	4. Deal

**Author's Note: **So, this is kinda a holdover chapter. It could have been included in the next chapter or the last one, but i figure I should gauge the night. The next section of the story is going to be really _really _long. I think the next chapter will be over four thousand words. I'm gonna try to update ASAP, but I might not get to updating until Friday.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to Casscio, Gimmicky, lostsunsets, 2ofthesame, and breathewithyou. All of them in one way or another have helped me personally and I'd like everyone who reads this chapter to know that. Thank you, and I love all of you who read my story and take something out of it, whether its a deep emotional reaction or if you just find it entertaining.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Deal<strong>

"Okay." Rachel smiled – she was radiating warmth that Quinn was not used to. No one she had seen in a…long time gave her the feeling of love she was currently experiencing. Her eyes studied over Rachel, who was grinning in the driver's seat, her eyes focused on the road.

"You mind if I put the radio on?" Quinn asked her tone polite – she was so used to being forced to speak respectfully that now she did it without a second thought. Rachel said go ahead, so Quinn did. Although Quinn didn't drive very often – she had a car…a very cheap one at that – and didn't have a radio, she knew exactly what station to tune to. The station was playing smooth jazz. Quinn didn't play it loudly. She didn't tap her foot or hum along. She just let the sounds of trumpets, pianos and other instruments became the background of the car.

"You like jazz?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. I don't like listening to lyrical music anymore. I like it. I just can't listen to it anymore. But if you want I can put something on that you'd like."

"It's alright. Whatever you want. Why don't you like lyrical music?" Rachel asked. Quinn knew what Rachel was probably thinking. I've never heard of anyone not liking something. If you don't like rock you like pop, if not rap then country, or punk or _something_, but here's this girl who doesn't like anything. Quinn squirmed slightly.

"I don't like hearing people's voices. Nothing good ever comes out of listening to people." Quinn looked at Rachel. "Do you want me to do something for you right now? Most chicks that hire me like it if I tease them or whisper in their ear or something."

It wasn't very noticeable in the dark, but Rachel blushed. "Erm…you can tell me about yourself." Rachel glanced briefly at Quinn, whose face was covered in black except for her mouth, which was twisted into a frown. "…or! Or, uh. You can do whatever you want. I'd feel awkward asking for something."

Quinn laughed slightly. "Don't feel awkward. It's not like you're a twenty year old dumbass college fuck. Like you'll say 'I wanna fuck you in the ass'" Quinn deepened her voice mockingly, "If you want me to talk dirty, just say so. If you want me to give you…ya know, a _massage_, say so." Quinn bit her bottom lip and made a slight moan, which sent chills up the brunette's spine.

"Like I said, do whatever you want. I'm a very good driver. Very attentive." Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"Well, if I start something, I don't want you to go wild and crash."

"I promise we won't."

Quinn was silent for a moment, glaring Rachel down, but finally gave it. "Okay." Her hand opened up and soon she felt Rachel's nipple on her palm, through both her shirt and her bra.

"You're awful quick to excite." Quinn laughed giddily.

"I've been excited since you walked over to my car." Rachel confided, looking at Quinn seriously. Both girls eyes connected. Quinn squeezed Rachel's tit, resulting in Quinn to start to laugh as Rachel's face turned from serious to try-not-to grin-like-an-idiot-esque. "Looks like you found something to keep you occupied." A sigh escaped Rachel's lips: one of content.

Quinn leaned over and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder as her fingers caressed Rachel's breast. Her eyes slowly closed. Not very long later, however, she was gently brought back to reality by the absence of Rachel's body, and the quick reappearance of her lips.


	5. Early Night

**Author's Note: **So, I'm sorry this has taken so long...I read Should Have Asked for Directions and I kinda went overboard for a while, and my aunt visited so you know. Shits been going on. I'm going to post a chapter later, but its not necessary for the story. So don't worry about reading it or whatever. And hopefully I'll be able to post another chapter before the end of the night. If I don't itll be done by the end of the day.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to my friend Larissa. I just feel she needs to be recognized for everything she's done.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Early Night<strong>

"Have a seat." Quinn said as she peeled off her jacket. "Do you drink?"

Rachel shook her head, and then said no once she realized Quinn was in the other room. She was absolutely mesmerized by Quinn's apartment. It wasn't anything special – the living room consisted of a couch, a few feet from a TV, and next to a desk and chair. A coffee table was in front of the couch. Paper and other things littered the surface. Rachel noticed a bra hanging off the desk chair. A pair of panties sat on the floor by the couch. Quinn wandered back out of what she supposed was the kitchen, as Quinn returned with two beers.

"I know you don't drink, but I figure it'll be here if anyone wants it." Quinn said as she placed the two glasses of beer on coasters that lay on the coffee table.

"Well…maybe I'll have some."

Quinn smiled. "There ya go! Come on, drink." She popped the cap off the beer bottles and handed one to Rachel. Quinn tinked the glasses together and waited for Rachel to drink. The brunette coyly put the mouth of the bottle to her lips and took a sip. She shuddered from the strong substance, but soon was drinking more.

"Gotta get used to it." Quinn said knowingly, taking a large swig from her own.

"Yeah."

"So you wanna just talk?"

Rachel shrugged. "Whatever. I don't want you to die from boredom."

Quinn snorted. "Trust me, I won't be bored."

"Well why don't we get acquainted with each other?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever been to a big city? Like New York?" Rachel laid herself onto Quinn's couch. Quinn smiled at Rachel's unabashed making herself at home. Clearly the small amount of alcohol was taking an effect.

"Yeah. I've been to L.A. and San Francisco. And Cleveland. If you count that." Quinn sat on the couch next to Rachel, lifting her feet up and putting them on her lap. She left sweet kisses on Rachel's tiny toes.

"You've been to L.A.? That is _so _cool. Los Angeles…wow."

_She's so…cute_. Quinn smile faded away as she absorbed all of Rachel's mannerisms and the way she self-consciously held her arms in front of her chest.

"You know what Los Angeles means?"

"The angels! I did take Spanish. Plus Angeles sounds like angels."

Quinn nodded – she instantly tried to come up with a flirt involving angels. "There aren't any angels there though. Or in San Fran. Or Cleveland. I've only seen one angel in my life."

Rachel perked up. Excitement flowed through her veins; an angel? She herself had never seen one. "Really? Was it beautiful?"

Quinn turned to Rachel. She reached out her hand. Rachel eyed it for a moment and then took it. A blush appeared upon Quinn's otherwise pale face. She placed her lips on Rachel big toe, lingering there. Rachel giggled. "She was oh-so-beautiful." Quinn hummed, her thumb stroking the bottom of the brunette's foot.

"Quinn can you come lay with me? I understand if you don't want to but if it's possible I'd kinda like to…"

"Kinda like to what, Rach?"

"Cuddle." Rachel's big brown eyes looked up at Quinn, and the girl knew that she couldn't deny Rachel something as trivial yet meaningful as this.

"Of course, babe."

Rachel took a quick drink of beer before Quinn settled in beside her.

"You smell really good." Quinn buried her nose into Rachel's side. Rachel blushed and thanked her graciously.

"So…is there anything you wanna do?"

"Whatever you want. I'm getting paid, 'member?" Quinn said before pecking Rachel's collarbone. Rachel nodded. She remained quiet while Quinn continued nipping at her neck. Finally sensing the tension Rachel was withholding, she swung one leg over Rachel, effectively straddling her. She towered over the brunette. Brushing some loose strands of hair out of the girl's face, her fingers lovingly examined and familiarized Rachel's face. "We can watch a movie. I got a few you'd enjoy. And if you don't enjoy them, then we can always make our own movie." Quinn winked. Her thumb briefly brushed over Rachel's plump lips, and Quinn almost fell in love.

When Rachel nodded, Quinn hopped off the girl and ran to her limited collection of films, located on a bookshelf's bottom shelf that was nearly out of sight. She didn't like it when whores came in and touched her shit.

"So, I got a few of the classics. What kind of movies do you like?"

"I like musicals specifically but I'll watch anything but horror films."

"Yuck. Fuck that shit. I got here _Shawshank_, _Casablanca_, all three _Lord of the Rings_, _American Beauty_, _Drugstore Cowboy_, _Pretty Woman_, _Ocean's Eleven_, _Midnight Run_, _Apocalypse Now_, _L.A. Confidential_, and _Star Wars._"

"You like _Star Wars_?" forcing back laughs, Rachel started walking over to where Quinn crouched.

What she wasn't prepared for was the angry look on Quinn's face as she shoved the movies back on the shelf. "You know, Rachel, I never expected you to be someone to laugh at something like that." She stood up and glared angrily at Rachel, who's smile dissolved immediately.

"Quinn, I…I wasn't making fun of you or anything."

"Mhm." Quinn walked straight past Rachel, grabbed her beer shot some down and went into the kitchen.

"I mean it, Quinn. You're really cool and everything and I just…" Rachel trailed off as Quinn reached into a cabinet for a cup. While her arms were stretched up, Rachel took the opportunity to wrap her arms around Quinn's waist. The blond jolted away from the girls embrace, banging into the corner of counter. She groaned out in pain, clenching her side.

"Quinn!" Rachel gasped, and tried to help Quinn, but Quinn just slapped her hands away.

"Get away!" Quinn shrieked. Rachel was a little too heartbroken to move though. "Fuck away before I fucking throw you out!" Quinn screamed, squeezing her side harder.

"Quinn," Rachel said – her voice was filled with care as she attempted to hold Quinn. She could see the hurt in Quinn (literally and figuratively). Quinn kept forcing Rachel away. "Quinn, please…" she said.

"_No_." Quinn ducked her head – these emotions were crowding her – "Away! Stop-no-pl-go fuck-_ugh_-stop-Rachel!" unable to form a coherent thought, she continued to spew out sharp fragments that she didn't even understand.

"Quinn…" Rachel hushed out. She pushed out of Quinn's face her hair, trying to look at her beautiful hazel eyes. While Quinn, in vain, pushed against Rachel's abdomen, she was never able to firmly push. Rachel pressed her forehead against Quinn's, and soon their noses tapped against each other's.

"You're nothing to me." Quinn said it as if she was reminding herself this – as if Rachel had become something to her. As if there was something she wanted.


	6. Hooptedoodle

**Author's Note: **This is just backstory that I don't want to distract from the story. Ignore it if you like.

**Dedicated to the author Elmore Leonard **

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hooptedoodle<strong>

Quinn Fabray had quickly learned the ropes of whoring herself out – if she didn't have a pimp, she had to make it seem like she did. You weren't really safe unless you had someone backing you. Most of the time she would just throw out some name that a large black man would have or a white guy trying to be black.

Or Joe. Joe usually worked.

So anyway, when Quinn first started, it was easy – she just needed to hold through the fucking. After a few weeks on the job it became more pleasurable as she lost more and more of her pride. Soon enough she was taking it everywhere – and starting to give it.

It turns out when you give it you get paid more. Especially with women.

So Quinn gave it all she had, and for a few months, that worked out. But as times got worse money became tight and Quinn had to do more and more. Soon every night she was with someone. During that time, she had to lower her price as well. And even though Rachel was really willing to put out money so easily didn't mean that everyone was. Every now and again she would go on a hot streak, but after two abortions and a scare with an STD, she started to wise up.

Not only did she start working more, but she also became more selective. The two things contradict themselves as it is, so anyone could imagine do both. She didn't want to fuck every person who showed interest. She could have an abortion as many times as necessary, but she couldn't handle contracting HIV or whatever. So she started fucking more women and less men.

It became very strenuous on Quinn – in the event she went through another dry patch in the coming months, she saved her money. She even started to blow her landlord to save money and even buy some time when she couldn't pay one-hundred percent of her rent.

And so, that's how Quinn lost her humanity.

Well, most of it.

Then there's the recovery.

A few weeks after Quinn turned seventeen, she met Megan. Megan was attractive, and much more caring than most people Quinn fucked. She was also wealthy, so whenever Megan came around Quinn would do back flips for her.

This was the first step.

The second step was currently underway.

One slow night Quinn is standing around looking for a decent looking person who seems willing to pay for her. That's when a certain car stops near her. A timid brunette girl (Rachel) sat in the driver's seat, and showed clear interest in Quinn. Quinn was blunt the majority of the time, so she went up to the car. That's when Rachel got a better look at Quinn and realized how absolutely beautiful she was. She would have paid anything for time with her. And she did.

And Quinn. Quinn found her attractive. But there was something different about her. She felt Rachel could really connect with her. That Rachel could understand her pain. And she felt safe with Rachel. She didn't need to lie to Rachel. She could be herself. Rachel could see into her. From the moment she saw her she thought it and she was absolutely sure of it when Rachel guessed her name right.

_Quinn_.

She wasn't sure if it was love. She wanted it to be. Then Rachel could be her savior. And Quinn could get out of that miserable business she wasted a year of her life on. She may not have shown it, but Quinn was very fragile after Rachel guessed her name right. Very fragile.

So when Rachel laughed at her, she snapped. It's as if she was hanging onto a rope with one hand. And suddenly that hand broke. She was still hanging on, but she was in deep excruciating pain.

So when Rachel tried to make up for it, that's when she fell.

Lucky for her, Rachel was there to catch her.


	7. Midnight

**Author's Note: **The third chapter in 24 hours. You guys should be pretty happy -_-. Anyway. This is kind of a continuation of two chapters ago. It picks up verbatim. By the way, if you haven't seen either of the movies mentioned watch them. The other mentioned movies in the last chapter are really great too.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Bobbi Jo, who aside from being there for me while I got back on my feet with all my shit also just started reading my story. Her account is Whurmy and she writes awesome Demena. :) Stop what you are doing and read her shiz.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Midnight<strong>

"You're everything to me." Rachel said; she held Quinn close as she repeated it. Quinn's arms soon gave up on trying to force Rachel away and instead then folded up against her chest. Foreheads and noses pressed together, Rachel's one arm was rubbing the developing bruise on Quinn's side while her other arm was wrapped around her back holding her to her.

"I don't want you…" Quinn said, and she subsequently broke into tears. Rachel's hand started to stroke the back of the blonde's neck.

"Don't lie to me."

Quinn shook her head, fists tightening.

"I love you, Quinn."

"No you don't."

"Quinn, I love you."

Quinn gripped Rach's shirt. "Please don't lie to me. Not you."

"Quinn, look me in the eyes." Quinn's eyes slowly looked up. Then Rachel kissed her, somewhat forcefully. Quinn was taken off guard at first – this girl didn't seem like this; she seemed like a nice practical girl who liked to take this slow…although she did hire a prostitute.

Rachel slid her fingers into Quinn's jeans and pulled the girl against her. Quinn's hands slid up and out of between the two. They found new solace on Rachel's shoulders. Quinn inhaled intensely at the pleasure of real love…at least what felt like real love.

"Let's go to my bed. I don't feel like standing." Quinn's mumbling was hardly heard by Rachel, but she heard bed, and she got the hint. She grabbed the back of Quinn's thighs and hoisted her up. Quinn's eyes shot open – she never expected such a tiny person to be so strong.

Rachel quickly made her way to the bedroom, Quinn wrapped around her like a baby, her head resting on the brunette's shoulder.

Rachel gently laid Quinn down on the soft covers, where Quinn pushed herself backwards until she came to the pillows. Rachel slowly followed her, each movement cautious, as if she were trying to hunt an ostrich.

"You weren't lying to me, right?'

Rachel blinked in confusion.

"About loving me."

Rachel grasped both of Quinn's feet, yanking her towards her. "How can I prove I wasn't lying?" Rachel asked, kissing Quinn on the mouth again.

"Introduce me to your parents."

Rachel paused. Mere centimeters were separating their faces. Then Rachel laughed. "Seriously? That's how you want me to" Quinn nodded, "…fine. Does this mean you'll quit this job and move in with us?"

Quinn shook her head. "Maybe one day…" she slipped her hand under Rachel's hair and cupped the side of her jaw, her thumb tenderly caressing her cheek, "…maybe one day I'll come to your house and we can live happily ever after…" Quinn's eyes had wandered down to Rachel's lips. Then they quickly darted to her eyes. "How old are you?" Quinn asked. Rachel didn't exactly look extremely developed, but she could pass for a twenty year old.

Rachel blushed. "Seventeen…" she said. Embarrassment showed itself in the blush on her cheek and way her eyes dropped like anvils.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck. _Fuck!" Quinn broke away from Rachel and smashed her hand against the wall. She kicked over a chair and beat the top of a desk. She buried her face in her hands as she continued to ramble off explicit words that a girl of Rachel's age shouldn't be hearing.

"Quinn…" she said, inching towards her.

"Listen you leettle fuck…" Quinn turned towards the girl, with her teeth clenched and eyes burning red, "Anyone fucking finds out you came here and did anything wid me and I'm fockin' fried. It ain't no 'we didn't do anything' schtick. Your parents would have me arrested faster than you can come. You wanna have a little lesbian fun? Go fucking find some chick whose under eighteen!" Quinn grasped the sides of Rachel's head angrily, Rachel grasping at Quinn's wrists. "I work my ass off week in and week out to make ends meet and it only takes _one _little horny bitch to _fuck _it all up. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry!" Rachel cried in return. She ducked her head and continued to apologize.

Quinn released Rachel's head and marched back to the other room. Rachel dropped to the floor and allowed the tears to flow.

"You need to go." Quinn said. Rachel didn't hear her come in and jumped at the sound of her voice.

"I told my dads I was going to a friend's house for the night…"

Quinn stared down at the sniffing mess that was Rachel. She couldn't kick her out…and she did have four-hundred dollars because of her. Quinn sighed.

"I can't take that money." She said.

Rachel looked up at her. Quinn was crossing her arms and looked stern.

"I'm fucked for tonight now." She went on. She crouched down and rubbed Rachel's back. "Come on, let's go back in the living room. I'll keep you for tonight." Rachel nodded and stood up with Quinn. Rachel curled up in a ball on the couch. She smiled gratefully when Quinn handed her a box of tissues.

"I'm sorry. You can keep the money." Rachel coughed up some gunk and blew her nose.

"I can't. I'll charge you for the services you use though. Sound good?" Quinn put her hand on her hip and waited until Rachel nodded her head. "By the way, those tissues are a hundred dollars per." Rachel laughed happily at the joke, and Quinn smiled. It was nice to see the girl happy again. She returned to the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Not really."

"Oh come on. You want a slice of pizza? I have some leftovers from yesterday.

"I'm vegan."

"Oh. Well how about some fruit? And I make a mean grilled cheese."

"Vegan means I don't eat dairy either."

"Oh. Well, you eat fruit, right?"

Rachel giggled. "Yeah. Don't worry about me. I ate before I left home."

"Okay. I have two apples and a bowl of grapes."

"Perfecto."

A few moments later Quinn walked out with a bottle of water and a bowl in her hands. She handed Rachel the water and placed the bowl on the table. Rachel beamed appreciatively and opened the water bottle. She took a gracious sip as Quinn went back into the kitchen. She heard some aluminum foil crinkle and some plastic wrap then what she assumed was a slice of pizza smack against a toaster oven's rack. The oven turned on and Quinn walked back into the room, wiping her hands on her pants.

"You wanna watch TV?" she asked, pointing towards the television.

Rachel shook her head. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure," Quinn laughed, making a no-big-deal face, "What movie?"

"_Star Wars_." Rachel said in all seriousness.

Quinn stared at Rachel for a couple seconds. "It's the original you know."

"I've never seen it." Rachel smiled, pushing a grape into her mouth.

"You're missing out." Quinn grabbed the movie and set everything up.

"Is this gonna be confusing?"

"No. Have you seen any of them?"

"Bits and pieces of the new ones."

"Forget those for right now. This is the first. They'll introduce all the character and shit and you should be fine."

The newbie nodded, rubbing her feet together. Quinn caught this.

"You want a blanket?"

Rachel nodded, somewhat coyly. Quinn skiddled over to a closet next to the bedroom door and pulled out a polyester blanket. She opened it up and draped it on top of Rachel, completely hiding her from view. The girl under the blanket laughed cheekily. Quinn folded part of the blanket as to give Rachel some light. The two found themselves awfully close to each other's faces. Quinn remained motionless. Rachel moved forward, but stopped and slightly recoiled. Quinn moved forward as the other moved back but stopped. Rachel boldly surged and pecked Quinn on the cheek.

"Thanks." She gave a meaningful smile. Quinn slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward. Her pink lips tapped Rachel's forehead. They lingered there momentarily before moving away, just as the _Star Wars _score flowed forth from the television.

Quinn rushed to the kitchen to make sure her pizza wasn't burning. In the meantime, Rachel watched the main menu of the movie play over. She frugally ate Quinn's grapes, wiggling her toes under the blanket as she did so.

"Okay. You ready for the movie?" Quinn quickly set down her plate and turned off all the lights in the room. She plopped down next to Rachel on the couch and grabbed her plate and the remote. She turned to Rach. "Ready?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah." She pulled the cold bowl of grapes into her lap and looked up at Quinn in the dark. She was perfect. Quinn pressed play and dropped the remote. She took a bite of her pizza.

"Ah!" her mouth hung open, the pizza was too hot.

"Be careful!" Rachel said, handing her her water bottle. Quinn poured some water in her mouth and closed her mouth, her cheeks slightly puffed out. Chewing resumed and Quinn handed the bottle back.

"Thanks."

"Let it cool."

Quinn nodded, nudging the pizza slightly over the edge of the plate and nibbling at the edge of it. Rachel looked back at the TV, where the open monologue had just started playing. Honestly, to Rachel, the opening monologue was complete nonsense. At this point. That kind of left her mind when the first spaceships entered on screen – including the incredibly long grey one.

"That's a Star Destroyer." Quinn whispered to Rachel.

"No kidding." Rachel said, awestruck.

The two girls sat diligently throughout the entire film. Quinn was just as enthralled as ever, and Rachel had a good time too. Quinn purposefully didn't look at Rachel very often – she looked back maybe twice during the film just so she didn't seem evasive – so she could contain herself. Rachel really just wanted to kiss Quinn again. She would hate it when the night was over and she would have to return to the house she ran from a few hours ago.

"You enjoy it?" Quinn asked, turning the DVD player off. She flicked on a light and looked at Rachel.

"Yeah. It was exciting."

"Are you tired?" Quinn asked, sitting back down on the couch, leaning on her elbow. If she wasn't on such a _Star Wars _high, she'd realize this was a bad idea.

Rachel slowly shook her head but it grew vigorous once she fully processed the thought. "No. I'm up for anything. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to keep you up."

"No. Where will I be sleeping? If I sleep."

Quinn eyed Rachel at that comment. "On the couch. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I knew I let you lay in that bed."

"Why?"

"A lot of shits happened in that bed."

"I was going to lay on it before."

"Well that's different."

"How?"

"You would have been part of the shit that's happened."

"You calling me shit?"

"Have you cursed yet tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Only I'm allowed to use that language in this house."

"Sorry Mom."

"You make out with your Mom?"

"I don't have a mom…"

Quinn swallowed hard. She pursed her lips. "I'm sorry…"

"No! I have two gay dads. I said that before. Remember?" Quinn squinted for a few moments before shrugging.

"Well I do."

"Oh, well. You want anything? You wanna do anything?"

Rachel clicked her tongue and stretched her arms. "Let's watch _Shawshank_." Rachel suggested.

"Have you ever seen it?"

Rachel scoffed. "Of course. Who hasn't?"

"Just checkin', cause you hadn't seen _Star Wars_."

"That's cause I never had a reason to watch it."

Quinn gave her the stink eye and pulled _The Shawshank Redemption _of the shelf.

"This is rated R for… language and Prison Violence. You up for it?"

Rachel deadpanned. Quinn bit her lip to keep from laughing. Rachel untangled herself from her comfortable blanket and grabbed the movie out of Quinn's hand. She opened the case up and put the movie in the DVD player.

"Come on!" Rachel pulled Quinn onto the couch and turned all the lights off. She settled in right next to Quinn, who looked peculiarly at Rachel. Rachel tried to pretend not to notice, but after about a minute of ogling she looked up at Quinn. She wrapped Quinn into a hug. "Thanks for tonight."


	8. Late Night Part 1: Quinn's First Time

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is kinda the climax of the story in a way. You'll understand. I don't wanna spoil anything. This chapter came really easily to me, and I felt a lot of different feelings. I think you have to thank_ Jerry Maguire_ for this chapter. I watched it on TV again and cried because the first time I watched it I called my girlfriend afterwards to tell her how much I love her. Also, this story will be completed very soon. I'm really sick of writing this miserable story, but I need to finish it. I hope you all enjoy.

By the way, I hope you update again by Monday.

**Dedication: **I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to myself. My reflection. I think I deserve a dedication at least once in this damn story, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Late Night Part I<strong>

Quinn's First Time

"You're very welcome." The scent of Rachel's hair made it very hard to maintain the calm, cool and collected persona Quinn was trying to resonate. As the opening music to the film began, the two gradually peeled away from each other. Neither one wanted to lose the touch, the feel, of the other girl, but neither one wanted to make the other uncomfortable. They remained unselfish.

"Can we kinda, like, talk while we watch this?"

Rachel's brown eyes seemed to grow as she said this. Quinn's mouth was a hard line. Her eyebrows mimicked the same expression. Her eyes were much less giving than Rachel's, whose were vulnerable and let whoever looked into them know exactly what she was thinking the moment they glanced upon her irises. Quinn nodded.

"I've been going in a downward spiral recently. I've been alienating basically everyone I know." Rachel broke herself away from Quinn.

"But you'll talk to a whore?"

"That should tell you how screwed up I am."

"Ouch."

"Shush. You know I love you."

"How can you love me? You've only known me for a few hours." Quinn glared at the television screen. A sudden rage flared up in her. This girl – Rachel – walks into her life, builds up this completely different Quinn, and leaves her there to decay and become worn. Like the Mayans and their cities.

"You make me feel safe."

"I can be violent."

Rachel swallowed. She shrugged, as if what Quinn said was meaningless. Like Rachel's well-being wasn't important. This only made Quinn matter. "I've seen it."

"You haven't seen the worst of me."

"You seemed pretty bad when you screamed at me before."

Quinn let out an aggravated sigh and put her hand to her lips. Her eyes burned from the thought of her previous action. Rachel reached over and interlaced her fingers with Quinn's. Quinn's eyes glanced down and then she turned her head to Rachel.

"You had every right."

Quinn felt her heart speed up. She was getting too upset. And not bad upset. Sad upset. Everything in her life, everything that was in her life, was rushing back to her and she couldn't take it. She jolted onto her feet. "I need a moment. Just keep watching the movie." She bent over and kissed Rachel's forehead. Her lips lingered on the warm skin, and slowly started to travel south. When she reached the tip of Rachel's nose, she kissed it, and when she reached Rachel's lips, she said "You didn't do anything wrong," and kissed Rachel. She then shakily took comfort in the bathroom.

Quinn closed the door and looked in the mirror.

"You still love me?" she pressed her hand against the mirror.

Her reflection remained silent. Quinn dropped her head. She then opened up the mirror and grabbed a little baggie. She gently nudged out some white powder onto a handheld mirror and resisted the intense urge to dump it all out. She grabbed her pair of jeans that were shoved in the corner from another day and scurried through the pockets. She found a dollar bill and grabbed a razor blade from inside the mirror-cabinet. She organized the white powder into lines and then rolled up the bill into a tight little tube. She closed the mirror-cabient.

Closing her eyes. _One_. Rub your nose. _Two_. Again. _Three_. Smile. _Four_. Good. _Six. _Just a few more. _Seven_. Other nostril. _Nine_. Legs a little weak. _Ten_. Having fun? _Eleven_. Hello, Quinnie.

Quinn opened her eyes and her reflection smiled back at her. Her eyes were red and tearing up. Just like Quinn's.

"Hey, babe." She said to the mirror.

"What's the matter, you seem a little distraught." Her reflection gave Quinn a kiss and waited for Quinn to confide.

"I…" Quinn looked down, tears flowing. "I just really_ really_ need to know someone loves me," her words came out horse and fluidity and rhythm disappeared, "because right now I feel like I'm just being used for whatever they want me for." Quinn sobbed. Her reflection was crying with her.

"Quinn, baby. You know when you cry, I cry. So when you feel pain, so do I. I love you. Isn't that all that really matters?"

Quinn nodded.

"Okay. One day, you'll find someone who really loves you. Then you won't need me anymore. What's this girl like?"

"She's, she's beautiful. And seventeen…"

"Just like you."

"I think we're destined to be together."

"Why do you say that?"

"She knew my name."

"So do your parents and sister…"

"No, she didn't know it. I asked her what she wanted my name to be," Quinn sobbed harder as she explained, "and she said…she said _Quinn_."

"She wants you to be you." Her reflection explained. Quinn nodded, slowly but as she cried and cried her nods became a little violent.

"Quinn?" Rachel knocked on the door.

"That's her." Quinn said to her reflection.

"Go to her. You two will be alright. She loves you." Quinn's reflection pressed her hand against Quinn's.

"Okay."

As Quinn started to go towards the door, Quinn's reflection called out for her. Quinn backed up.

"What's her name?" her reflection asked, seeming desperate.

"Rachel."

Quinn's reflection repeated the name, seemingly testing it out. Finally she looked Quinn in the eyes and smiled. Quinn smiled back at her. She then left her reflection behind and opened the door.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Rachel was panicked, she quickly grasped Quinn's arms and her wide eyes looked over Quinn.

"I…" Quinn's wet and heated face was twisted with pain. Her lips kept moving but noise never came. She needed to talk but didn't know what to say. She pulled Rachel's warmth to her. Rachel didn't hesitate to comfort the girl. Over her shoulder, she saw the cocaine. She decided not to press.

Then she felt her feet lose the ground. Quinn had lifted her up, just like she lifted Quinn up before. Her body held onto Quinn's exactly the same. She ran her fingers into Quinn's hair and pulled away as to look at the beautiful girl. Quinn stretched her neck out to kiss Rachel. Rachel slowly complied, and their lips met not with fire, but passion. Rachel's soft skin tapped against Quinn's. They never took the other's lips; they simply allowed them to feel. They brushed against each other, they pressed against each other, and at one point Quinn stuck out her tongue and ran it across Rachel's lips, and soon Rachel did the same.

Quinn didn't ask if Rachel was a virgin. Rachel didn't ask if Quinn wanted to know. Quinn simply returned to the couch with her love and let her down. She didn't remove any of Rachel's clothes. Rachel didn't remove any of Quinn's. Quinn didn't force Rachel into anything. Rachel didn't force herself into anything. Quinn didn't ask Rachel if she wanted to come first, or second. Rachel didn't ask to come first. They simply let their hearts speak. And the heart can only say a few things.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I need you."

"I need you too."

Quinn slowly took Rachel's wrist and gently tugged it towards Quinn's core. She ran Rachel inside her clothes and Rachel smiled when she felt Quinn's wetness. Quinn's gasped, naturally, and Rachel nuzzled her cheek against Quinn's. The sensitivity of the action was much more pleasurable than anything Quinn had done up to that point.

Rachel slid into Quinn. She was new. She didn't know how to do this. She just let Quinn guide her.

Quinn undid her jeans to allow Rachel more room. She then placed her hand over Rachel's, and helped guide her. She pushed Rachel's middle finger into her. Rachel slowly rubbed Quinn.

The girls' other hands did not look for anything to grope, but simply held the girls close together. As if they needed help. _Shawshank _continued in the background.

Soon Quinn came, her face turned red from the immense amount of pleasure. Rachel looked down at her lovingly and Quinn collapsed into Rachel's breast.

"How was that?" she panted, her heart pounding from the experience. She was so proud of herself. She had made a grown woman orgasm. She had made _Quinn_ orgasm. A whore. She made someone who probably has orgasmed so much that she rarely did anymore orgasm. More importantly, she made her true love orgasm. She was having fireworks inside.

"That was the first time someone's made love to me."

"I doubt it."

"Nobody's ever done it like that. You're the first one." Rachel looked down at Quinn, who looked so very fragile and sincere, and she couldn't deny her. Quinn wasn't lying to her about this. Rachel kissed the top of Quinn's head, and swatted away some of the blonde hair that stuck to her lips.

Quinn took her hand out of her panties and brought it around to the back of Rachel's head. She lifted her own up and moved Rach's against it. Their foreheads met and Quinn rubbed her nose against Rachel's. "I want to make you feel my love." Her voice was low and Rachel almost couldn't hear it.

"I'm ready." Rachel said. Her lips curled into a smile and she cupped Quinn's cheek.


	9. Late Night Part 2: Rachel's First Time

**Author's Note: **Part 2 of the last chapter. There are 3 chapters left. For a grand total of 11 chapters (Hooptedoodle isn't a chapter). Thank you everyone for reading.

**Dedicated: **This chapter is dedicated to hotgrl15, who left an overwhelmingly positive review. I haven't said anything about it, but reviews are extremely helpful for me. I want, more than anything, to hear what you have to say, especially if this story has a bigger meaning for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Late Night Part II<strong>

Rachel's First Time

Looking up at Rachel speak the words 'I'm ready' resulted in mixed feelings for Quinn – even while high and with some alcohol in the body. She leaned into Rachel's hand that cupped her cheek and sighed. She turned slightly and kissed Rachel's palm. Then she reached up and brushed the hair out of Rachel's face. Her eyes stared down at Quinn like large marbles. They shone with curiosity. Quinn smiled.

"If you get uncomfortable at any time just tell me."

Rachel nodded slightly.

"Let's get a look at you." Quinn said. The flirt made Rachel's heart skip a beat. Or speed up. Her excitement was making it hard to think. Quinn slowly sat up before reaching forward and undoing Rachel's pants. When the brunette started to help Quinn swatted her hand away, "I'mma take care of you tonight." Rachel blushed heavily. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Quinn slid Rachel's pants off and then ran her hand up Rachel's legs; her fingers were spread apart and appreciated the smoothness of Rachel's thighs. Quinn straddled Rachel's legs and started to lift up her shirt. Rachel opened her eyes and leaned up so Quinn could get the shirt off her.

"Quinn?"

Quinn didn't make a noise, but the fact she had ceased moving and was staring directly at Rachel was as good as a verbal answer.

"I don't want this to just be some emotionless event. I want this to mean something…does it?"

Quinn remained motionless. She didn't want to bite her lip or do anything that would make it look like she was plotting a lie. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Did this mean something? Did she really love Rachel? The drugs made it hard to think rational or even remotely clear thoughts. Quinn would figure something out though.

She did love Rachel.

So Quinn opened her eyes and leaned down to kiss Rachel. It was short but _meaningful_.

"Yes. This is me promising we'll work something out."

Rachel gave a short and sweet smile before closing her eyes once more. "Love me, Quinn."

"Trust me. I will."

Rachel's heart beat quicker than a wild horse when she felt Quinn pull of her panties. She jumped slightly when Quinn grabbed her breast, but calmed soon after. Finally when she felt a finger on her she knew _this is it. _

Quinn wanted Rachel to enjoy this. She just _needed _Rachel to enjoy this. As much as Quinn could live her life with no more sex (or, non-consistent sex), she knew Rachel couldn't, and if Quinn couldn't provide for her as a lover, she would eventually find other ways. She remained calm, however. She didn't let it damper her abilities, and Quinn knew how great she was doing halfway through when Rachel yelled her name.

Rachel was scared.

Very scared.

Rachel was scared that Quinn would fuck her limp and then throw her out and never see her again. It's not that she had any doubt in Quinn's love – it was simply that she was just afraid of something like that. She knew it was irrational, and when Quinn kissed her, she realized just how irrational it was and removed it from her mind.

She thought about Quinn. First about Quinn fucking her right here and now.

Then she thought about Quinn kissing her when they first met. The sudden kiss.

Thirdly she thought about all the little moments. The jokes. Not being a prostitute. The fifty-cents. The one-hundred dollar tissues. All those things that made Rachel laugh.

Fourthly she thought about Quinn crying. Even when she was miserable and crying she was oh so beautiful. Her red face and eyes still were as attractive as her pale face and clear eyes.

Fifthly she thought about Quinn eating her pizza. From her first bite and burning her mouth, to her little nibbles that ensued while she waited for it to cool.

Sixthly was her freak out. She thought about this and then left it.

Seventh was the cocaine. She thought about this only slightly longer than her freak out.

Eight was how she moaned and squeaked while Rachel was making love to her. They sounded so passionate and lovely – Rachel probably sounded like a dying donkey. If she wasn't blushing already she was now.

Ninth was what her parents would think about Quinn. She only dwelled on this for a short period of time, just because she wasn't very comfortable thinking about her dads while Quinn performed oral sex with her.

Tenth was Quinn's love for _Star Wars_. If Quinn could love something like that, she could _definitely love me…_

And finally, Rachel thought about Quinn's promise. _Quinn's Promise_. It sounded so great to her. Quinn promising something would happen. Quinn wouldn't just kick her out. Quinn would do something about this shitty life, about Rachel. And she was doing it just for Rachel.

_Just for me_.

_Just for me._

_Quinn's doing this just for me._

Quinn's head came up over Rachel, a smile pasted on it. "How did that feel, baby?"

Rachel smiled – her body was worn out and her mind wasn't much better. "Amazing." She whispered, her eyes tearing up.

Quinn smiled and collapsed onto Rachel, her head on Rachel's chest. Rachel started to brush Quinn's hair with her fingers, occasionally grazing the blonde's cheek. Quinn loosely wrapped an arm around Rachel's bare stomach.

"I need to tell you the truth." Quinn said. Her voice came out broken and weak.

"I won't judge you. I'm not gonna leave you."

Quinn bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I'm seventeen."

"That's a relief." Rachel laughed. Quinn slightly smiled, but Rachel didn't see it.

"My real name is Quinn."

Rachel stopped. She propped herself up on her elbows. "What?"

"My real name is Quinn. Quinn Fabray." Quinn didn't move, she didn't want to look into her eyes. She just continued. "When I came out to my parents they flipped out. They didn't kick me out or anything, but I ran away anyway. I've been alone for about a year now. I've been pregnant a few times but had abortions. I don't want to abort them but I couldn't survive being pregnant." Rachel wrapped Quinn up in her arms, trying to comfort the broken girl. "I do coke. I don't do it often, but occasionally when I'm really angry I do it. So if I ever get extremely upset at you and I don't do coke, I don't think it would end up pretty. I don't think my body or brain can handle that sort of stress without it." Rachel started crying. She stayed quiet for Quinn's sake though. "And I've tried to kill myself before. There's a gun in my dresser. I've shot it once before, but I ended up moving to the side before anything happened." Quinn's heart hurt. "That's everything. That's it."

"I love you, Quinn."

"I need that. So fucking much...thank you. I love you too." Quinn said, squirming into Rachel's tight embrace. She ended up falling asleep in that position.


	10. Once Upon a Time I Love You

**Author's Note: **Analyze the shit out of this. There's a ton of shit in it that means something. EVERYTHING. There's only two more chapters left. I'd love to thank you all for reading and reviewing. And I honestly can't wait until I finish this hellhole of a story.

**Dedication: **Urm...I don't know. I don't think this chapter's dedicated to anyone. I don't think anyone would want to be associated with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Once Upon a Time I Loved You<strong>

The last thing I remember when I fell asleep was the beating of Rachel's heart, so when I woke up and that was gone, I was instantly worried. I slowly lifted my head up – my eyelids had to fight to stay open. How long had I been asleep?

I flipped over on the couch. Then I noticed Rachel standing fully clothed in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Killing you." She replied simply.

I was silent and so was she. The room was dark; the only light source in the room came from a small lamp in the corner. Her face was dark, and her eyes were cold. My heart continued to beat faster and faster.

"I love you though." I said.

"Shut up."

"I love you Rachel." I didn't move at all. My voice was steady despite my heart rate. Then Rachel pulled out a gun out of her jeans. My gun. The gun I told her was located in my dresser.

"Why?"

"Another pimp wants you dead. He's tired of all the competition."

"Why are you doing it?"

"A small sweet little girl? Who would ever expect her to kill someone. Especially killing someone in cold blood. I'm going to shoot you, then reload. Then shoot you some more."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. Then Rachel raised the gun. I felt something in my leg. Then another in the other. Rachel continued shooting until five bullet holes were in my legs. I didn't cry though. I didn't _feel _anything.

Then Rachel started to reload the gun.

Then I saw me.

I saw Quinn. I saw me. I saw my reflection. I saw everything.

She was standing behind Rachel. Her head was on Rachel's shoulder, one hand slid into Rachel's shirt grabbing her breast, the other slid down the front of her pants. She kissed at Rachel's neck while Rachel snapped the barrel closed and continued to discharge the gun, riddling my torso with five bullets. Each one missed my heart, but that's the only place I felt anything – the rest of me was numb.

Rachel pointed the gun at my head. Almost verbatim, Quinn looked up at me. She was frowning. She actually looked like she was crying. Or had been. Maybe it was the coke. I don't know.

Then she mustered the most reassuring of smiles she possibly could. I could feel the regret in it. I could also feel the hate.

"It's nothing personal."

Then Rachel pulled the trigger.


	11. Let Free, Run the Water

**Author's Note: **So I hope this chapter came out okay. It kind of felt rushed. I'm sorry if last chapter confused you. ;P

**Dedicated to: **Robert Plant, Jimmy Page, John Bonham, and John Paul Jones - otherwise known as Led Zeppelin. Some of my favorite music. Also, Adele.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Let Free, Run the Water<strong>

Quinn's eyes slowly opened. She still felt the beating of Rachel's heart. She slightly tilted her head to see Rachel asleep, her mouth slightly open. Her breathing was soothing. Quinn tried to remain calm – she didn't want to awaken Rachel. Quinn examined her situation. _The Shawshank Redemption_ was still quietly playing in the background. Outside the sun was just starting to peek up from behind the horizon, hinting to Quinn it was probably around six am.

Quinn was still fully clothed. Rachel however only had her bra on. It was if Quinn was acting as a blanket for the brunette. She tried to forget her terrible dream; instead focusing on the fact Rachel's hand was tightly gripping Quinn's. That made Quinn smile.

"Hey." A small voice appeared. Quinn looked up at Rachel. The girl was still asleep. Then she heard it again. "Hey." Quinn recognized the voice as her own. She turned her head slowly as not to wake Rachel, and saw herself right behind her, spooning her.

"Is this another dream?" she asked Quinn.

"No. You're just still a little high." Quinn laughed sadly.

"Oh." The girl turned her head back, and Quinn ran her hands down her arm. She placed it on top of Rachel's and Quinn's intertwined fingers.

"She's one in a billion," Quinn nodded in agreement, "don't do anything stupid."

"I'm trying."

"Your dream…"

"You were in it."

Quinn nodded. "I was. It means something."

"What?"

"Figure it out for yourself. You're a smart girl."

And then as quickly as she came, Quinn disappeared, leaving Quinn alone with her thoughts.

"Hey." Quinn looked back up at Rachel. This time Rachel was staring back down at Quinn.

Quinn reached up and cupped the brunette's cheek. "Hey."

Rachel put her free hand over it. "I enjoyed last night."

Quinn sighed. Then she nodded. "Yeah." She said. Her eyes bounced around everything but Rachel's face. She couldn't quite find something to keep her attention.

"Quinn."

Then Quinn's eyes bounced back to Rachel's face and she was mesmerized. Her hazel eyes were locked.

"I don't want you to do this anymore."

Quinn smiled and then scoffed, rolling off Rachel and standing up. "Doing what?"

"Any of this."

"Any of what?"

"This…garbage."

"What garbage Rachel?"

"All this stuff that's ruining your life."

"What stuff?"

"All the coke and the whoring yourself around and mistreating your body!" Rachel finally snapped. In a fairy tale, Quinn would pull Rachel into a hug and say yes. But this was no fairy tale.

"You can't just come into my life and all of a sudden tell me to stop doing this shit." Quinn retorted. Rachel's mouth hung open.

"Come live with me – we have an extra bedroom in the house my fathers would have no problem taking you in."

"I have a life, Rachel," these words stung the brunette, "I have a house, and a job, and I have things _I _need to do."

"What do you need to do?" Rachel stood up, still almost entirely naked.

"I…It's not your fuckin' business what I need to do!"

Rachel stepped forward, and Quinn stepped back. "I'm making it my business."

"Stop forcing yourself into my life!" Quinn growled.

"You promised me. You said you would do something about all this."

"I promised you?" Quinn's mouth dropped open, before she proceeded to mock Rachel, "_You promised me, Quinn, you promised me_!" she even stomped her foot for extra effect. She paused for a moment. "Grow up!" she screamed, "You fucking child."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a whore."

"You're a human being."

"I'm a whore!" she screamed again.

"You're a human being and you're killing yourself. I can help you."

"Help me?" Rachel nodded, "What is there a sign on my back that says 'save me'?"

"I can't believe you just did that?"

"Did what?"

"Quoted _Good Will Hunting_."

Quinn blushed. "How'd you…?" her voice trailed off as Rachel suppressed a smile.

"We watched it in Psych."

Quinn crossed her arms, and looked down. She was quiet for a moment. Then she looked back up. "I had a nightmare."

Rachel's smile fell. She stepped forward. This time, Quinn didn't step back. She reached out her arms, and when Quinn didn't move, she enveloped Quinn in a warm hug.

"You killed me." Quinn said quietly.

"It's not real."

"You shot me eleven times. You hated me. You lied to me. I told you I loved you and then you shot me."

"It was only a dream. I'm not going to hurt you."

Quinn tried to push Rachel away but Rachel was too tightly wrapped around Quinn. "Get off."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Quinn started to cry as she finally succumbed to her nightmare. Her legs shook before giving out and relied solely on Rachel to keep her up. Rachel slowly moved towards the ground, Quinn in her arms. Quinn gripped at Rachel's shoulders and cried into the crook of her neck. Rachel rubbed Quinn's back.

"You should take a shower?"

"Do I stink?" Quinn laughed between sobs.

"No, but a shower always makes me feel better."

"You have to come in with me." Quinn requested.

"No sex."

"No sex."

Rachel nodded, and when Quinn finally started to move her legs, Rachel knew it was time. She helped Quinn stand up and the two walked into the bathroom. Once Quinn saw her cocaine and all the shit there she immediately scrambled to put it all away. She washed the face of the mirror off and turned back to Rachel, who was leaning against the door frame.

"I don't do it a lot."

"I know." Rachel said, quite softly.

Rachel waltzed past Quinn and prepared the shower. Hot water took about ten seconds to appear, and Rachel pulled out the tab and the water ceased flowing from the faucet and flowed through the shower head.

She turned back to Quinn. Quinn closed the bathroom door – despite the fact no one else lived in the place – and waited for Rachel to make the next move. Rachel moved down to her knees and slowly pulled Quinn's jeans down. Quinn stepped out of them and waited. Rachel stood back up and helped Quinn's shirt off. Rachel reached around, taking the opportunity to press her body against Quinn's, and undid the bra. It fell off and exposed Quinn's breasts for the first time to Rachel. She admired them shortly before kissing Quinn. Finally Rachel thumbed into Quinn's panties and started to inch them down. Quinn closed her eyes and she finally exposed herself to Rachel.

"You're so beautiful." Rachel whispered, running her nose and lips up the length of Quinn's body.

Finally Rachel removed her own bra and the two stepped into the shower. The warm water sprayed all over their bodies. The new warmth felt good to Rachel, and even better to Quinn.

Rachel reached for the shampoo and squirted some into her hand. She slowly reached into Quinn's hair and massaged it. Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Rachel's fingers slid Quinn's hair back and soon Quinn's hair was completely free of any loose strands of blond locks. Rachel turned the girl around to get a look at her. She was beautiful. Her skin, pale and smooth, shone in the dim light. Her eyes twitched every few moments, and her now clumped together eyelashes bat every time she blinked. Her soft limps didn't move, but they had the beauty of ballet dancer when they did.

"Better rinse." Quinn said, breaking Rachel from her trance.

"Sorry, I got distracted," Rachel said and she guided Quinn's hair under the stream of flying water. She helped Quinn remove all traces of shampoo from her hair. Then Rachel repeated the action with conditioner.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you." Quinn said when they were rinsing her hair out.

"It's okay. Just please come home with me today."

Everything stopped. This was the biggest moment of Quinn's life – she could go home with Rachel and completely change her life or she could kick Rachel out of her life. She was scared.

"Freedom lies in being bold." She said.

"What?"

"I could right now kick you out and forget you and continue this shithole of a life. That would be the easy path. This life may not be nice or fun or good but it is easy."

Rachel remained silent.

"But freedom lies in being bold. If I go with you, I'm risking everything. My heart could be broken all over again. It might not work out and then I'm fucked. But the only way I cane escape this hell I live in is to go with you."

"So, you're gonna come home with me."

Quinn nodded. "I will."

Rachel grinned widely. It was the first time Quinn had seen Rachel so happy. It made her cry…of course, the water made any tears she was shedding unnoticeable.

"I love you." Quinn whispered.

"I love you too!" Rachel squeaked, "You're going to come home and I'm going to set up the guest bed for you and we're gonna redecorate any way you want and I'm going to buy you new clothes and we're gonna leave all this hurt behind and we'll start you over. You can finally live a good life and then I can cook you breakfast and you can do whatever you want."

Quinn smiled. "I have clothes here."

"I know."

"So you don't need to buy new clothes."

"I want to. I want to buy you clothes that you can just comfortably wear. All your clothes here are basically to make you look sexy."

"That is true…"

"Not that you need them. You're naturally sexy."

"Oh really?"

Rachel nodded surely. "Def-in-et-lee."

Quinn laughed as the two girls rotated. Rachel stood under the stream of water and let Quinn shampoo her hair.

"Go brush your hair, I can do this." Rachel said.

Quinn nodded and reached out the shower and grasped a towel that sat on the toilet. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped it around her stomach. She grabbed a brush that was on the floor and pulled out a few stray hairs before running it through hers.

"Tell me about yourself." Quinn asked.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Everything. Why'd you go looking for a lesbian prostitute if you've never even kissed a girl?"

Rachel puckered her lips. "I've been struggling with myself recently," she let the water run over her face, spitting out any that entered through her lips, "and there aren't a lot of lesbians at our school…"

"Go on."

"I'm just afraid."

"That's normal."

"I know…"

Quinn dried her hair and slipped on a pair of panties before sitting back down on the toilet.

"I just wish things were easier."

"You and me both."

Rachel shut the water off and Quinn handed her another towel. She thanked the blonde and a moment later she stepped out of the shower. She looked beautiful. Quinn handed her the brushed. Rachel smiled. She bent over and took Quinn's lips in her own. She let them linger for a moment. When she finally pulled away she could see the elation on Quinn's face. She plopped down on Quinn's lap and started brushing, with Quinn smiling happily at her.


	12. In a Book or Something

**Author's Note: **Last chapter everyone. I'm so glad to finally be done with this. I'm really happy with how it came out though and I hope you all enjoyed it too.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to Lea Michele and Dianna Agron, for creating such vibrant characters with so much chemistry.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: In a Book or Something...<strong>

By the time Rachel had finished brushing her hair, the sun had risen in the sky and any lights that remained on in Quinn's place had become superfluous. When the two exited the steamy bathroom, besides instantly becoming comfortably cool, they turned off all the lights.

"I like to sing." Rachel said as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Really?"

Rachel nodded, sorting through the stuff on the couch looking for her panties.

"You don't need to put them on." Quinn said.

"I'd like to."

"Is it because of me?"

"I just don't wanna be naked."

"Okay." Quinn pulled out a carton of orange juice. She took out two glasses and placed them next to the half-full beer bottle from hours ago. She poured a lot for herself and filled Rachel's glass halfway. She took a quick sip and set the both down on the coffee table.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled at Quinn before grabbing Quinn's glass. Quinn almost said something but stopped herself.

"Are you good?"

"What?"

"At singing."

"Oh! Yes. I mean…my vocal range is quite large and I like to think I have a beautiful voice. Everyone tells me so."

"I'd love to hear you sing sometime."

Rachel beamed, finally finding her panties and slipping them on. "I'll perform you a private concert one day."

"What else about you?"

Rachel shrugged. "Music is my life. I do really well in school though."

Quinn nodded, before returning to the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast?" she called as she pulled open the fridge.

"Erm…what's on the menu?"

Quinn's eyes gazed over her food. "Not much vegan friendly…is the fruit still out there?"

Rachel's eyes darted to the bowl on the coffee table. "Yeah."

"Bring it in here, I'll put it back in the fridge and it'll be good in a little bit." By the time she finished her sentence Rachel was beside her, bowl in hand. Quinn grabbed it and returned it to its original resting place.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything for you." The blond closed the fridge and crossed her arms. She leaned against the appliance and looked at the brunette.

"It's alright…why don't we go out for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want, babe." Quinn said as she stepped forward and pulled Rachel's head to her lips, kissing the brunette's forehead.

"I want to pay."

"No…"

"Yes."

"You still have to pay me, remember? You can't afford to take _me _out."

"How much do I owe you?"

"I am sorry, the Quinn Fabray National Bank doesn't open until nine a.m. Until such time I am unable to provide any information regarding any bank debts or claims or whatever the fuck your problem is." Rachel laughed in the girl's arms.

"You should've been a comedian."

"I would have to have done black comedy. My life's a tragedy."

Rachel squeezed Quinn. "I would have made it better."

"You _will _make it better."

Rachel nodded.

"You _have _made it better."

Rachel smiled and buried her face deeper into Quinn's embrace.

"Let's get ready for out breakfast date. Where do you wanna go?"

"Mmm…there's this diner I've been going to for a long time that has a ton of good food. Naturally there's some vegan-friendly food there."

"Sounds good. Get your shit together and we'll head over there."

"I'm driving." Rachel squeaked as she scampered off to get her bra and jeans.

"I know you are." Quinn replied. She picked up Rachel's old glass of orange juice and took a long drink. It was gone before she was fully satisfied. But when she turned back to Rachel who was now fully clothed and dancing towards Quinn with Quinn's clothes in hand, she didn't feel one ounce of regret.

"I'll start up the car." Rachel handed Quinn the keys and bounded towards the door.

"Rachel," Quinn said as Rachel opened the door. The brunette turned back to Quinn.

"Yes?"

Quinn opened her mouth to say 'don't leave without me', but she instead said, "Don't forget your shoes."

Rachel looked down at her bare feet and blushed. She slipped on her shoes and ran to her car. Quinn clothed herself and followed. And when she saw Rachel sitting in the driver's seat with the passenger seat window rolled down, it was as if it was the beginning of last night all over again.

Except this time, Quinn was happy.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel had just finished eating their food at the diner. They had taken two seats at the counter and a man Rachel was very familiar with was working there right now.<p>

"So." Rachel said, dropping her utensils to her plate.

"So?" Quinn repeated, taking a drink of her hot chocolate.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Huh?"

Rachel pointed to the clock. Quinn's head wavered for a moment before finally looking at it. It was nine a.m.

"Its nine already?" she asked, bewildered. Rachel nodded.

"We've been in here for a little more than an hour."

"Oh. Well, it's free."

Rachel rolled her eyes before leaning in and kissing Quinn's cheek. "How much would it have been?"

"Thirty dollars."

"You're cheap."

Quinn shrugged. "I've been told that before," she laughed as she leaned onto her elbow.

"How much if I was a regular person?"

"An hourly rate?"

Rachel shrugged. "Sure."

"How longs it been?"

Rachel squinted at the clock for a moment, before looking into Quinn's eyes. "Eleven hours."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Eleven?" she whispered.

Rachel nodded, shrugging. "Why?"

"Other than the fact it doesn't feel like it, everything's been happening by eleven."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, her face showing confusion.

"You shot me eleven times in my dream. When I was snorting coke I took eleven lines of it. And now we spend eleven hours together."

"Coincidence."

Quinn shook her head. "If it was like three it'd be a coincidence, but eleven's too big to be one."

"Right." Rachel laughed, she turned back to her orange juice and took a sip. "I bet this is all just in a book or something…"

"It probably is."

"And I bet there's eleven chapters in this 'book',"

"Mhm," Quinn hummed seriously.

"And it's probably like, eleven thousand words exactly."

"No. That's not likely."

"Fine. I bet it's called 'eleven', though."

Quinn looked at Rachel for a long, long time before responding. In the time she studied intensely all of Rachel's features. Finally she opened her mouth. "It probably is."

"You think we have a happy ending?" Rachel asked, putting her hand on Quinn's.

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand lovingly. "Do you want the truth?"

Rachel nodded. She took a deep breath. "Yes."

Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel. "If it was up to me, we would."

"If it was up to me, we would too." Rachel whispered.

"I bet if the book was about tonight," Quinn said after a long moment, "it would end right about here."

"What would be the last lines?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. Who do you think would have the last words? Me or you?"

"You."

"I think you."

Rachel licked her lips. "Well how about we say I love you at the same time. Then we both get the last lines."

Quinn grinned a toothy grin. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay."

"One." Quinn said…squeezing Rachel's hand.

"Two." Rachel said…squeezing Quinn's hand.

"_Three. I love you._"

**This story is dedicated to the truth that love can come in many different shapes, sizes, colors and ways. It is also dedicated to the truth that no one is truly unlovable, and that most hate in the world comes from a lack of love. In the words of John Lennon, "All you need is love."**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
